


You never forget your first love.

by Wholicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholicity/pseuds/Wholicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Tumblr user useyourheartlikeaweapon:<br/>Oliver finds a pic of Felicity during her time at MIT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You never forget your first love.

It’s a Sunday afternoon. Oliver slept over at Felicity’s place last night. She's splayed out on the couch and he's in the kitchen making them hot cocoa.

He brings her a large mug of rich hot cocoa with extra whipped cream. She smiles contently at him.  
She takes a small sip. It’s a little too hot but she doesn’t mind.

He sits down next to her with his own mug in hand.   
“Do you want to watch a movie?” he asks her eagerly.   
She giggles. He looks like a 7 year old boy who just discovered girls don’t actually have cooties.  
“Yes. Your pick.” She replies with a grin. 

He smiles fondly at her before setting down his mug on her mahogany coffee table and walks over to her TV. The first two shelves on the left of her TV are filled with worn paperbacks and the bottom shelf is lined with all her DVDs. He starts looking through the titles when something catches his eyes. It’s a piece of paper shoved between her copy of Friends (season 3, he notes) and her copy of Sleeping Beauty. He wriggles it out. It’s not a piece of paper, it’s a photo. He recognizes a Felicity with dark hair and dark lipstick on. She’s standing next to a boy. His arm around her. She’s smiling brightly. She looks happy.

He walks over to her and hands her the photo. Her eyes flash with sadness and guilt as she stares at it. 

“That was my junior year at MIT. He was my boyfriend, Cooper.” She says, smiling distantly, as if she were lost in a memory.

“You look happy.” He says gently, careful not to pry.

“I was. I loved him. We were in love. Inseparable.” She regards him with sad eyes.  
She hesitates before continuing. “We did something highly illegal, and he went to prison for it. He took the fall for me.” 

She hesitates before adding ,“He took his own life before his sentencing.” She chokes on a sob.

His eyes widen at her words.   
He sets her mug down and pulls her into his arms.  
Silent tears stream down her face at the overwhelming memories.   
He hugs her tight, not knowing quite how to make her feel better. 

“Felicity—I—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to reopen old wounds.” He says, a note of regret in his voice.  
She looks up at him. Blue eyes shining with tears. 

She smiles at his concerned expression.   
“No, it’s okay. I would have told you anyway, eventually.”

He cups her face with one hand and strokes her tear-streaked cheeks.

“I love you, Oliver. I love you so much.” She says quietly, final tears escaping her eyes.   
“I love you.” He replies, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. 

They didn’t watch a movie that night, Oliver splayed out on the couch with her wrapped tight in his arms. He spent that night kissing her tears away until her breathing evened out and he allowed himself to fall into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
